A Land God's Birthday
by SJBell
Summary: (PROBABLY A ONE SHOT) It's the morning of Nanami Momozono's birthday, and Tomoe is in charge of purchasing her a gift for the occasion. The only problem, he has to take Mizuki. Having no luck finding anything, the fox runs into another problem: Kurama. Dragging these two idiots around, will Tomoe be able to find her something?
1. Chapter 1

Tomoe rose from his futon, the shrine seemed to glow around him. He breathed in deeply, his lungs filling with fresh air. It was still slightly dark outside, it was still quite early in the morning. It was Nanami's birthday today, and Onikiri and Kotestsu insisted that the familiar go out and purchase a gift for the Land God.

Tomoe flicked his ears forward, and looked over to the side. Mizuki's green snake eyes peeped at him, startling the fox.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tomoe glared at the snake and got off his futon.

Mizuki waved bashfully and laid himself over Tomoe's futon, "Aren't you going to the city to get our Mistress a present for her birthday? I wanna go too!"

Tomoe growled lowly at him, "Would you be silent? Nanami is still fast asleep. And there is no way I'm letting you go with me."

Mizuki groaned and rolled over on his stomach, only being able to see Tomoe's head as he changed behind the floral screen. It has been a few months since he took it upon himself to become another familiar for Nanami. Part of the reason was because he wanted to annoy Tomoe as much as he could.

"Please! I can help you choose something for her! A gift from her two familiars, she would love it!" Mizuki pleaded with Tomoe as he finished changing.

Tomoe stepped out from behind the screen, dressed in his school slacks and white button up shirt. He conjured a spell to hide his fox ears and tail. He thought over the idea of bringing Mizuki with him, it was either that or leave him here with Nanami. And Tomoe would reluctantly, much rather drag the snake with him than have him around his Mistress.

Fixing his collar, he walked up bringing his face close to Mizuki's, "You can come along, but you do everything I say. Are we clear?"

Mizuki clapped his hands in delight, before wrapping his arms around Tomoe, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Tomoe's face grew red with anger, and conjured a fox flame, "You are such a nuisance!"

Before he could beat Mizuki to his senses, the snake was already out of his room, skipping down the hallway. Tomoe rubbed his eyes and growled again, _why me?_

Tomoe walked silently past Nanami's room, he could hear her soft breath through the thin door. He peeked around and saw her blanket fell away from her. Rolling his eyes he walked in and pulled the blanket back over her, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

"Pervert."

Tomoe's mouth dropped, seeing Mizuki leaning on the door, "I was only making sure she was warm!" He whispered angrily back at him.

* * *

Tomoe and Mizuki walked side by through the city, receiving looks for adoration from multiple young girls. Mizuki pretended to blush and wave back, but Tomoe only looked forward. He never took interest in anyone other than his Mistress back at the shrine.

They looked around a variety of stores, trying to find Nanami the perfect present. But truthfully, Tomoe had no idea what to get her, he hadn't really thought of it. The two entered a home wares store and began to look around. Mizuki had to stop at every item, but nothing was capturing the fox's eye.

"Oh! This is cute!" Mizuki lifted a small bonsai from a display and waved it in front of Tomoe.

"I'm not getting Nanami a bonsai. That's too… plain for her."

Tomoe shut down every idea Mizuki offered up. They left the store and continued to venture through the city. Walking down the street, the two noticed a group of girls squealing in front of them.

"I wonder what's going on. I wanna see!" Mizuki grabbed Tomoe by the arm and ran with him to the spot where the girls were.

"Please, please ladies! One at a time!" Kurama held his hands in front of him as the girls swarmed him, parading him with compliments.

"KU-RA-MA!" Mizuki yelled over the top of all the voices and hugged the idol.

"Brilliant." Tomoe gritted his teeth and had no choice but to follow Mizuki.

"Well Mizuki, Tomoe, fancy meeting you here. What brings you two to the city?" Kurama flicked his hair from his eyes, smirking at the two.

Tomoe lifted a finger to answer but Mizuki popped up in front of him, "We're here to buy Nanami a gift for her birthday!"

Kurama traced his finger over his lip, he had no idea it was Nanami's birthday so he hadn't gotten a gift for her. Thinking quickly he stepped up to Tomoe.

"How about I join you? I want to buy her something special, from me." Kurama winked and Tomoe scrunched his nose.

"That's an awesome – "

"No I'm sorry, dealing with a snake is enough. We'll be on our way now." Tomoe pinched Mizuki's ear and began to drag him away.

Kurama scratched the back of his head, "Well if you can't handle me, I guess I don't blame you. I'll just have to visit Nanami now instead, maybe I'll even take her on a date."

Tomoe froze on the spot, _damn crow tengu, _he held back his rage and pinched on Mizuki's ear, ignoring his whining.

"I will not let you be alone with my Mistress. I'd rather have you in my constant sight then let her go out on a date with you."

Tomoe stared right back at Kurama, his cocky smile boiling his blood.

* * *

Now, the fox, snake and crow were wandering around the streets, looking for something for Nanami, the Land God. Tomoe was getting agitated at having to drag Kurama and Mizuki with him, and he still had no idea what to get Nanami for her birthday. He'd never had to purchase anyone a gift before, so he really had no idea what he was meant to be looking for.

"How about we go look in there? If Nanami is the Land God, she should probably dress like one right?" Kurama pointed over to a small traditional Japanese dress shop.

"That sounds like a good idea, maybe I could get my mistress a beautiful dress!" Mizuki had the head start and made his way to the small store.

Tomoe furrowed his brows, _what did he mean __**his **__mistress? _But he really had no other idea, and when he thought about it, he felt like he hardly knew Nanami at all.

"Alright, but this is the last store that I'm going to. I have to get back to the shrine." Tomoe huffed as he walked with Kurama.

Kurama looked at the fox, "You really have no idea about girls familiar."

Kurama laughed and walked on ahead of him, throwing an arm around Mizuki, both happily chatting as they walked in the shop. Tomoe clenched his fist, but kept his composure for Nanami's sake. She'd probably yell at him or something if he turned Kurama into an ostrich again. And as he growled at himself, he wondered why he felt the need to compete with Mizuki as a fellow familiar. It should have only been him.

He entered the store and spotted the other two over in the corner. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his brow, and he looked at the other section of the store. He gazed over different pieces of clothing, not really looking for anything. His fox ears could hear Kurama and Mizuki babbling on about something, _idiots. _He was about to give up and drag them out of the store when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something promising. At the very end of the rail, an expertly detailed kimono hung on a coat hanger.

His violet eyes widened, and he found himself caught for breath. Feeling the soft fabric, the intense detail in the colour and the intricate patterns, he thought of Nanami instantly. It was a light blue, with cream flower detailing and red trim along the sides. The material of the green leaves gave the kimono a contrasting texture to the silk kimono.

"This is it." Tomoe immediately took the kimono and put it on the register.

"I would like to purchase this please." Tomoe sternly looked at the lady behind the counter as she rung the purchase up.

"What are you getting Tomoe?" Mizuki peered over Tomoe's shoulder, "That is beautiful! Nanami will look amazing wearing that."

Kurama shrugged, even though he was smiling, "You're right, she'll look incredible."

For once, and surprisingly, Tomoe agreed with them, _she'll look like a true Land God. _


	2. Chapter 2

Nanami Momozono stomped through the shrine, poor Onikiri and Kotetsu were floating around trying to calm her down. Well, they _had _to tell the Land God that her familiars left earlier in the morning to retrieve a birthday present.

"Miss Nanami! Please! Put that down!" The little yokai attendants pleaded with Nanami to put down a vase from the kitchen.

"But why!? This is so embarrassing. Tomoe is the worst when it comes to gifts…or even me for that matter." Her tone was now hushed towards the end of the sentence. It was true, Tomoe wasn't the best person when it came to occasions like this. But he also, well, _sucked _when it came to girls. Nanami couldn't remember how many hints she dropped, heck, she even confessed her feelings to him. And yet…

"We're home Mistress!" Mizuki sprung open the door and pulled Nanami into an embrace, much to the surprise of Nanami.

Clutching his collar, Tomoe gritted his teeth and dragged the snake, smacking him into the wall, "Stop touching Nanami!"

"Oh thank goodness you're home Tomoe! Nanami was livid when she found out what you were doing." Onikiri and Kotetsu whined in unison.

"Well, it is her birthday, it was the least we could do." Kurama stepped from behind the door, standing beside Tomoe.

Nanami felt like she was going to pass out, "Wh-what are you doing here? I didn't want this to be a big deal." Nanami groaned as she held a palm to her forehead.

The Land God couldn't remember the last time she properly celebrated her birthday, after her father ran out on her, even before that, she just never celebrated the occasion.

Tomoe clicked his fingers and the two little yokai attendants headed over to the kitchen and came back to the table with a beautifully decorated cake that read 'happy birthday land god' in icing. Nanami felt a smile on her face, "You guys made me a cake?" And then Mizuki stepped forward.

"Please open my gift first Nanami! I even made the jug myself" Mizuki gleamed as he handed her a ceramic jug filled with sake.

Nanami smelt the contents and squinted at its strong scent, and couldn't help but smile, "Thank you Mizuki, how thoughtful of you." She leaned over and hugged the white haired boy, not realising Tomoe's face reddening on the other side of the room.

Mizuki pulled his arm around her and blushed, Nanami being the only reason he was still a familiar, he was overjoyed she liked his present.

Kurama was next, handing her a small box with a smirk on his face, "Here, it's nothing much. But I thought of you when I saw it."

Nanami nodded and undid the little purple ribbon and opened up the box, a shiny silver bracelet with a small heart dangling off it was inside. Nanami held a hand to her chest, "This is gorgeous, thank you so much Kurama."

The hug she gave him caught him by surprise, his smirk fading instantly into a genuine smile, a hint of blush over his cheeks. He cleared his throat and let go of her, feeling Tomoe's eyes burn in the back of his head.

The fox had been leaning in the corner, arms folded, tapping his foot. A glare spread across his face, but he couldn't say anything otherwise Nanami would have gotten angry. And it would also be selfish of him to do so, he knew she didn't like birthdays and why. So he bit his tongue for the time being.

"You guys, thank you so much. This is all really too much." Nanami smiled brightly.

But Tomoe felt a sting in his heart, she was the Land God, how could she possibly think _this _was too much? If anything, it wasn't enough. He didn't know why he felt like this, why he hated it when either the snake or crow touched her, but it was starting to get a little too much. Without warning, Tomoe stormed out of the room, not saying anything.

"What's his problem?" Kurama glanced over to Mizuki who shrugged in confusion.

"T-tomoe? Are you okay?" Nanami poked her head through the door, seeing the fox crouched on his knees by his bed. He didn't look up. He didn't answer.

"Tomoe, what's wrong, did something happen?" Nanami carefully shut the door and crept on her tiptoes towards him.

The fox squeezed his eyes shut, _she doesn't understand how special she is, it's her birthday yet she's worried about me. _

Nanami was about to speak again when her familiar grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her down in his lap, "Wh-wha-!" She looked up at him with shocked eyes.

He flicked his ears down, and handed her a parcel, "Here."

Nanami, still confused, took the parcel and opened it, not sure what to expect. She removed the wrapping, revealing the breathtaking kimono inside.

Tears were threatening to escape her eyes, "Tomoe…this…it's so beautiful." She couldn't believe her familiar picked this for her, it was just too amazing. Words couldn't describe the magnificent kimono.

The fox smiled down at his Land God, and brought his face in close, "You have no idea how important you really are to me." Placing a hand behind her neck, he pulled her face closer and their lips connected passionately.

Nanami closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy birthday, Nanami." Tomoe whispered between kisses, holding his Land God close to him.


End file.
